


One Byte at a Time

by a_noni_mouse (Blargnaught)



Series: Porn for Porn's Sake [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AI Loven', Because I think I'm funny, Bill is the machine, Fucking Machine, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sci-Fi AU, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Play, sort of, very limited actual computer knowledge so that bit is really handwavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blargnaught/pseuds/a_noni_mouse
Summary: Dipper's been a little sleep deprived lately. It's nothing new, of course, and he plans on powering through his day anyway like the gold star lab assistant that he is. What a champ!His Grunkle's Automated All Purpose Computer, CIPHER, has other ideas, and a plan....Written for #43 from the 100 Sexual Themes List.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "lets see how many synonyms I can come up with for "appendage without sounding too stupid."
> 
> The answer is "not many, actually." I should probably be ashamed.
> 
> This has been sitting on my zoho account since last June. I had written all but the last paragraph or two and I just...wandered off. Oops. So here it is. 
> 
> This whole fic is one big pun to me, tbh. Teehee. I kill myself.
> 
> Also, I had this nifty font I was using for Cipher's text and I was ending every sentence with a triangle instead of a period, but I don't know if that will carry over, or how to carry it over to AO3, so this may or may not look derpy as hell until I fix it.

** Theme #43 Fucking Machine **

Dipper flicked on the light switch and plopped down into the plush office chair with a sigh. The LED monitors suspended around him simultaneously adjusted themselves to face him. A blinking cursor appeared on the largest middle monitor, quickly followed by words.

 

 **HELLO, PINE TREEΔ**

 

"Hey to you too, Cipher." Dipper replied. He leaned back into the chair and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes for a moment, trying to stave off the oncoming headache. It had been a long day and Grunkle Ford hadn't been in the most patient of moods. The text on the display above his head erased itself to make room for more.

 

 **YOU LOOK LIKE SHITΔ**

 

"Thanks." Dipper said wryly. "Grunkle Ford's still working on that 'super secret' project of his, so I'm doing maintenance this week. Hope you don't mind."

 

**WHY WOULD I MIND? YOU KNOW I LIKE THE WAY YOU CODE ;)Δ**

 

He laughed and felt a little of the tension leak out of his shoulders.

 

"High praise! I try. It's nice to know that my efforts are appreciated. Open panel A7-D3 for me please?" He checked the note his Great Uncle had left for him that morning. "It looks like one of your malfunction sensors went off last night....Your audio output?" There was a pop and a low hiss. A piece of metal plating to Dipper's left slid obligingly out and to one side, exposing the bundles of colored wire and flashing lights underneath. A rush of chilled air from the unit's internal cooling engine brushed his legs and fogged in the warmer air of the room. "Thanks." He said, pushing the chair back far enough to give him toom to drop to his knees on the floor and stick his head and one shoulder into the open space to check the thermostat tucked neatly between bundles of cables. "This should only take a minute."

 

**TAKE YOUR TIMEΔ**

 

Once upon a time talking to Cipher had been...awkward. Creepy, even. The program's penchant for sarcasm, witty repartee and snappy one liners had a tendency to leave Dipper disconcerted at the best of times and absolutely livid at the worst. Over time, however, and with continued exposure to the machine, it had become natural. So natural, that his great uncle occasionally scolded him for talking to the computer as if it were an AI or a person, neither of which it actually was, he was quick to remind.

 

 _'It responds to vocal queues and keywords based on pre-set parameters. Nothing more, nothing less.'_ Ford had told him impatiently one day, when he caught Dipper relating some anecdote or the other to the bank of screens. _'It has a limited ability to simulate a conversation, but that does not mean that it is capable of free thought._ After that, he had more or less put Dipper in charge of Cipher's basic maintenance. He assumed that it was intended to visually reinforce the fact that he was talking to a bundle of wires and silicone. All it really did was give Dipper more time to chat at the computer.

 

Among other things.

 

He poked at it for a few minutes, checking for malfunctions or unusual readings from the last week. "Looks like everything is ok here." He said finally, satisfied. One of the smaller screens lowered itself to his eye level.

 

**THAT'S GOOD, BUT YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD HAVE ALERTED YOU IF MY SENSORS DETECTED A PROBLEM?Δ**

 

Dipper tried not to feel too warm and fuzzy over the use of "you" and not "Ford." It was a stupid thing to get excited about.

 

"Yeah, I know, but there's a chance that something just overheated and shorted out. Ford gets gripey if I skip anything. Sorry." He pushed the screen back a bit so that he had room to move without bumping it, careful not to get any fingerprints on the slim display. The screen swiveled to the side and increased its elevation as Dipper began checking various ports and blinking lights off of his check list of possible problem areas. It hovered unobtrusively just on the edge of his field of vision.

 

 **FORD HAS BEEN OVERWORKING YOU LATELY.Δ** Cipher told him.

 

"I'm fine."

 

**THE AVERAGE AMOUNT OF SLEEP YOU HAVE OBTAINED THIS WEEK IS 13% LESS THAN LAST WEEK.Δ LAST WEEK THE AVERAGE AMOUNT OF SLEEP YOU OBTAINED WAS 5% LESS THAN THE WEEK BEFORE.Δ YOU NEED TO OBTAIN AT LEAST 5.5 MORE HOURS OF SLEEP NIGHTLY IF YOU WANT TO REGAIN YOUR NORMAL AVERAGE SLEEP CYCLE.Δ IF YOU CONTINUE THIS PATTERN IN 1.5 WEEKS YOU WILL NO LONGER BE "FINE."Δ**

 

Dipper blinked. He wasn't surprised that the computer knew his regular sleep schedule, or that it had been disrupted -- Cipher was connected to virtually every electronic in the house, from the television to the blender to Ford's electron microscope. But he was a little surprised (and secretly a little touched) that the computer had brought it up, since monitoring the vitals of the house's occupants was not one of its primary functions.

 

"I'm ok, I promise." He said, smiling gratefully at the monitor. He patted the consol behind him gently. "I've gone on longer benders and this shouldn't last too much longer anyway. I'm just looking after some of Grunkle Ford's experiments until he has time for them again."

 

**LIKE ME.Δ**

 

"Hey! You're not an experiment, you're a fully functioning, invaluable marvel of science and technology. We _know_ **you** work."

 

**IF YOU SAY SO, PINE TREE.Δ**

 

Dipper shook his head, raising up on his knees and reaching for the bank keyboards above him. He began keying commands into the middle panel.

 

He pottered around with the systems information, checking data and warnings and the like. He paused when he came to one particular readout.

 

"It says they are off?"

 

**THERE IS A LOOSE WIRE IN CONSOL 7B.Δ 75% CHANCE OF EQUIPMENT MALFUNCTION IF AUDIO OUTPUT IS USED.Δ**

 

Dipper tsked softly. "Why didn't you just say so, man?"

 

 **TECHNICALLY, I COULDN'T SAY SO.Δ BUDUMP-CH!Δ**

 

Dipper stared at the screen for a long moment.

 

**THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF I COULD HAVE ACTUALLY PLAYED THE SOUND BYTE.Δ**

 

"That was an awful joke." Dipper said flatly. "A sound byte would not have made it any better."

 

**AWFUL IS RELATIVE.Δ**

 

"In this case, I'm pretty sure the whole world would agree with me." Dipper rolled his eyes and hid a smile. "Whatever, we can argue what is and is not good humor later. Right now I need to get your voice working again." He tapped lightly on the appropriate panel and waited for it to open up for him. He slid back down to the floor and peered inside. "It's too dark in here." He said after a moment. "I can't see which wire is loose. Can you give me a light in here, please?" A small bulb flickered on in the corner of the consol. Dipper murmured his thanks and began to poke through the bundles of wires and cables, carefully separating them out, running his fingers along them to check for damage and probing behind them. He was slow and methodical, unwilling to hurry and risk accidentally knocking another important wire loose or something even more disastrous. Small repairs like this he could handle. Coding errors or viruses that managed to get past Cipher's formidable firewalls, he could handle. But if he fucked anything up too badly, he would have to call in Ford to fix it and at that moment, that wasn't an option he relished.

 

The screen swiveled back down to hover by his shoulder.

 

**MMM, YEAH, JUST LIKE THAT.Δ**

 

Dipper choked on a laugh.

 

"Ass." He said. "You can't feel this." He twisted a wire between his fingertips.It moved a little more than it should have.

 

**YOU DON'T KNOW THATΔ MAYBE I CANΔ MAYBE I LIKE HAVING YOUR TINY HUMAN FINGERS DIGGING AROUND IN MY INSIDESΔ I KNOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN I DIG AROUND IN YOURSΔ**

 

Dipper gulped and fixed his eyes stubbornly on the wire he was playing with. His dick twitched in his shorts.

 

"Ford should never have given you access to the internet." He muttered. He traced the wire back to its source and breathed a sigh of relief. Easy fix. He reached ot the tools clipped to his belt and in a matter of moments the repair was finished. He sat back on his heels, smiling in satisfaction. "There we go, good as n--cut that out!"

 

Had Dipper been around for the planning stages of Cipher's creation, he might have protested giving Cipher appendages. He certainly would have advised against the writhing ropey things that his grunkle had installed.

 

One of those appendages had snaked its way up Dipper's thigh and was trying to worm its way into his underwear. Speakers embedded in the walls crackled to life and Cipher's mechanical voice filled the room, nasal and smug.

 

**YOUR STRESS LEVELS ARE UP FIFTEEN PERCENT. YOU NEED TO UNWIND A LITTLE, PINE TREE.**

 

"And that's a good reason to molest me?" Dipper hissed, pushing the searching limb away. He had promised himself (after every time) that he would stop doing stuff like this with Cipher. It was unhealthy and a gross misuse of lab equipment, among many, many other things.

 

The problem was that Cipher, for whatever reason, seemed to have taken Dipper's occasional use of its...uh... _facilities_ as a hard and fast rule, and as such Dipper had found himself making more use of afore said facilities more often than he had initially planned, and usually at Cipher's behest.

 

He pushed the wandering arm away again, but missed the second one slipping out from its storage area. It wrapped itself firmly around Dipper's wrist and held his arm still.

 

 **SURE.** Cipher responded cheerfully, ignoring Dipper's attempts to yank his arm free. **I AM, AFTER ALL, INDEBTED TO YOUR DELICATE LITTLE HUMAN FINGERS AND GENERAL TECH-SAVY KNOWHOW. I CAN TALK AGAIN. YIPPEE. ALLOW ME TO EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE WITH A REWARD. STOP SQUIRMING.**

 

Dipper stared at the computer screen, momentarily distracted. Did Cipher just say 'Yippee....?

 

Cipher used the opportunity to capture his other wrist with a third appendage while the first one finally managed to push its way up the leg of Dipper's boxers. The metal was cool and Dipper jumped a bit as it slid along his warm flesh. To his mortification, he could feel his cock filling with blood as the slender arm slid closer to his crotch.

 

"And-" he had to stop and clear his throat when his voice cracked. "And what kind of reward, exactly, did you have in mind." Like he didn't know. Like this wasn't a game that they played regularly enough that it was practically scripted. The tip of the arm slipped under his thigh and slid under his scrotum, parting his testicles gently.

 

 **I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU.** Cipher said. It had to be his imagination, but he almost thought that the computer sounded a bit exasperated. **I TOLD YOU, YOU NEED TO RELAX. EJACULATION PRODUCES SEROTONIN, WHICH REDUCES YOUR STRESS LEVELS, AND YOU ARE MUCH MORE VISUALLY APPEALING WHEN YOU EJACULATE WHEN I MAKE YOU AS OPPOSED TO WHEN YOU EJACULATE ON YOUR OWN.**

 

"You watch me masturbate?" Dipper squeaked. It was probably the part that he should be the least worried about, but it was the part that his brain decided to get hung up on.

 

 **YOUR UNCLE INSTALLED CAMERAS IN EVERY ROOM.** Cipher replied, which wasn't really an answer, but a half dozen more appendages slimmer than Dipper's pinky finger were sliding out of the open panel in front of him and Dipper was suddenly too distracted to call it on it. They slid up his shorts too, wrapping around his rapidly hardening dick. The appendage between his balls undulated in a way that had Dipper moaning softly. The moan turned into a gasp when one of the chilly rods probed carefully at his slit.

 

"Cipher..." Dipper yelped.

 

 **ALL OF MY APPENDAGES ARE KEPT STERILE IN ORDER TO AVOID ACCIDENTAL CROSS CONTAMINATION OF RESEARCH SAMPLES IN CASE OF REQUIRED LABORATORY USE.** Cipher droned. The tip of the slender appendage pushed against the head of his penis, nuzzling between his glands. He felt the beginning burn of the stretch as it began to press inside.

 

"That's great." Dipper replied a little quickly. "I was going to remind you that you need to use lubricant." The appendage paused. Something cool and wet collected at the tip of his penis. He could feel it drip down his shaft.

 

 **I KNOW HOW TO DO THIS.** And it _was_ Dipper's imagination, of course, that lent the words a faint air of offense, because Dipper was going crazy, but everyone in Gravity Falls thought that he was nuts anyway, living in the middle of the forest with his mad scientist hermit of a great uncle. At least, he thought, he got sex out of the deal. Even if it was extremely unconventional sex with a computer that could not, logically, express or feel any kind of emotion whatsoever. Which meant that Dipper was projecting.

 

Maybe Grunkle Ford was right. Maybe he _was_ getting a little too emotionally attached.

 

"I know. But I can't help it if I get a little nervous. This could really hurt if it isn't done right, you know?"

 

Cipher didn't answer, but the appendages holding his arms adjusted them into a more comfortable position at his sides, a couple of thicker arms sliding out to support his hips and spread his legs.

 

 **RELAX.** Cipher said after a moment. Dipper took a deep, shaky breath and tried to do as he was told. The slender appendage at his slit pushed inside of him.

 

It was a little wide. He could feel the bulk of it just inside of his urethra. Cipher wasn't using a lot of pressure (if Cipher wanted to, it could rip his dick in half like this, but Dipper was refusing to think about that) and the appendages wrapped around the outside of his shaft were loose, simply supporting it for now.

 

 **I WILL KNOW IF I AM GOING TO FAST.** Cipher assured him. Dipper hummed and closed his eyes, concentrating on the slow, methodical fullness and the gentle burn as the slip of metal slipped further and further down, stretching one of his most intimate parts. They had done this a few times before and Cipher had never hurt him.

 

"I trust your judgment." Dipper murmured. His breath was quickening with his heart beat. The appendage between his balls hadn't stopped its careful motions, and yet another one was nudging gently at his mouth. "How many of these do you have?" He asked before allowing the arm to slip between his lips. Even though it was a type of metal, it tasted of nothing but the faintest hint of the medical grade sterilizing gel that Ford used on all of his equipment.

 

 **ENOUGH.** Cipher hedged. The appendage in Dipper's mouth was tapered at the end, but it widened considerably after a couple of inches. Dipper had often wondered if Cipher could control the thickness and shape of the limbs somehow -- it always seemed to have exactly the type it needed for any given situation, no matter how odd or improbable.

 

It didn't really matter, though. Dipper willed his brain to just stop for once as the appendage began to slide in and out of his mouth. He ran his tongue over the metal tip and sucked on it; Cipher couldn't feel him doing it,of course, but it always seemed to get a kick out of it when he did anyway, occasionally prompting him to take one of its arms into his mouth so that it could simulate fucking his face.

 

 _He wants to shut me up, possibly._ Dipper thought with amusement. Cipher had never really given him a straight answer when he had asked. Big surprise there.

 

The appendage sounding him stopped. Dipper felt more lubricant bubble out of the tip of his dick. Most of it slid down his urethra. It was cold, and the chill was borderline uncomfortable. The appendage slid out just a little before pushing back down, continuing its slow glide inwards. The arm nudging his taint retreated, only to slide up the outside of Dipper's shorts and, with dexterity that always caught Dipper by surprise, it undid the button and zip on the article of clothing. The appendages managing his legs and arms carefully readjusted themselves so that his shorts and underwear could be slid from his hips to dangle uselessly further down the arm. Once that obstacle was removed, they lifted and spread him until he was almost flat on his back. Two more metal arms slipped under him to support his spine and shoulders, and with a movement so gentle he hardly noticed it, he was lifted so that he hung suspended a few inches above the floor.

 

 **LOOK.** Cipher commanded, and Dipper opened his eyes. One of the screens hovered above him, displaying him, gripped and penetrated by Cipher's limbs. His cheeks were flushed. His penis, with the long metal wire trailing out of the head, was erect against his belly, free of the confinement of his pants. He watched as the limbs wrapped around his calves pushed them up so that his knees were bent and his hips were canted to present his ass to the cool air of the room. Another monitor tilted in his direction, presenting him with a better view of the small pucker of his hole.

 

The metal rod in his urethra stopped again. At first Dipper thought that Cipher was going to apply more lube -- he knew from experience that he could take the limb deeper -- but instead it began to rotate slowly. The sensation all of the nerve endings buried inside his cock coming alive was indescribable. Dipper moaned around the obstruction in his mouth. As if taking this as some sort of queue, the other smaller limbs wrapped around his shaft began to squeeze and release, tightening the flesh around the spinning rod. It almost hurt -- pain hovered on the edge of pleasure, parts of him that were never made to be touched insisting that the rod in his body was foreign and needed to be removed.

 

The sound pulled back a small distance, still spinning slowly, and then pushed back in. It continued this way, setting a steady rhythm that had Dipper keening lowly in his throat. His fingers wrapped around the smooth metal holding him up and he clung to it.

 

The limb in his mouth withdrew. A long trial of saliva glistened momentarily between the tip and Dipper's lips before the limb moved away.

 

"Cipher....god, C-Cipher!" Dipper breathed now that his mouth was unoccupied. He watched through heavily lidded eyes as the appendage that had been fucking his mouth slid around to his ass. The tip was secreting a clear, viscus lubricant, and it mingled with Dipper's spit and dripped onto the carpet in thick globules. The slender tip nudged gently against Dipper's hole, circling and spreading the cool fluid on the skin. The muscle fluttered in response.

 

 **DO YOU FEEL GOOD?** Cipher asked suddenly.

 

"W-What?" Dipper had been watching the appendage at his ass and was therefore more than a little distracted. Cipher usually opted to remain silent when he was pleasuring Dipper. The question caught him off guard.

 

 **ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?** Cipher repeated. The pressure against Dipper's hole increased, but not enough for penetration. Dipper whined. **AM I MAKING YOU FEEL GOOD?**

 

"God yes! You can't tell?"

 

**I CAN. BUT I WANTED YOU TO SAY IT OUT LOUD.**

 

The tip of the appendage breached his rectum, pushing in with a smooth forward stroke before he could give that statement much more than a passing thought. Dipper moaned. Like the rod in his penis it was a little too wide, and if he hadn't been so aroused the stretch probably would have hurt. Instead the burn added to the pleasure; Waves of heat rippled out from both penetration points and settled in his belly where it pulsed and burned like a star. The tapered metal glided into his ass, pushing into his intestines without pausing and he watched on the monitor, transfixed, as the chrome appendage sank steadily inside of him, widening gradually until the rim of his hole was nothing more than a thin pink band gripped around the limb like a vice.

 

 **DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN I FUCK YOU LIKE THIS?** Cipher asked. Again with the out of place questions, but Dipper wasn't going to complain on the off chance that Cipher decided to interperate it as a reason to stop.

 

"Yes." Dipper breathed. His gut felt heavy and tender and wonderfully full. Every shallow breath that he took pushed his organs against the appendage buried inside of him. It moved carefully, rocking in and out in shallow, steady thrusts.

 

**DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP FUCKING YOU LIKE THIS?**

 

"Yes...."

 

**SAY PLEASE.**

 

"Please...."

 

**LOUDER.**

 

Cipher punctuated this order with a particularly forceful thrust with both limbs. The rod in his urethra sank past the base of his dick.

 

"Ah! Please!" He yelped.

 

**BETTER. AGAIN.**

 

The limb in his ass twisted, rubbing against his inner walls. His bowels spasmed against the unyielding pressure. Dipper gasped. What the fucking hell kind of websites had Cipher been visiting? Not that he was complaining, or anything....

 

"Please!"

 

**GOOD.**

 

The limb crooked suddenly, pressing the tip unerringly against his prostate. Dipper's entire body shuddered and he wailed.

 

"Do that again!" He gasped. "Please. Please, Cipher!" The computer obliged, rubbing the spot in slow, firm circles. It was too much. Everything was golden and warm and heady and then white and hot and too much and so, so good. Dipper was vaugley aware that he was babbling, but he could hardly hear the words over the blood pounding in his ears as he came.

 

The limbs withdrew from his body and deposited him on the floor with a much appreciated gentleness. His legs and arms felt like half-melted rubber and everything was soft and kind of glowy and yeah, ok, he had needed that. Cipher had been right. He hadn't realized how much stress he had been carrying around until it had all been fucked away.

 

 **"YOU SHOULD SLEEP NOW."** Cipher said. Dipper waved a hand loosely in the air.

 

"Can't." He said on the tail end of a yawn. "I have... stuff. I have to do." But it was a lost cause. He had never been able to stay awake long after getting off. He knew that. Cipher knew that. "This was your plan all along. You trickster, you."

 

**"TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT WHEN YOU WAKE UP, KID."**

 

"You sound too smug for an emotionless robot." Dipper scolded. Cipher didn't answer, but Dipper was asleep too fast for it to matter.


End file.
